Just Not How I Pictured It
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Sanada's vision of a perfect wedding was one with a limited amount of people and no problems. But that dream was crashed when he had to invite his and his future wife's crazy friends.
1. Engagement and Information Leaks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs!!!!**

**I got this idea after writing If Sanada was a girl. It's kind of like a prequel to that story, it explains the whole wedding ordeal!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Engagement and Information Leaks**

Sighing delightedly, Hana stared at the glistening diamond ring on her finger. The moment she had waited for for years had finally come and she couldn't be happier. After high school, everything had gone perfectly for her and her boyfriend. Although he went away for college as did she, they kept in contact. It was an amazing fact that many didn't believe that they had been dating for nearly ten years.

Her friends were always on and off with their boyfriends, but she had never had a real fight with her guy. Sure, they had their share of minor arguments but they never completely broke up. Across the years, she had been there for him and he had been there for him.

And finally just two days ago, he had proposed. Hana smiled happily remembering the delight she had when he popped the question. Oh, how she wished she had filmed that moment. It was so unlike the stoic man. A chuckle escaped her lips at the mere memory.

Of course, after, she had said yes which was already predicted, Hana and Sanada decided to keep it a secret for a while and then slowly let it out to a select number of people before they actually found a date for the wedding and all the other affairs connected to it. The young couple had decided that it would be best to tell only their closest friends who they knew would support them and not try anything foolish. That meant Hana's group of friends, Yukimura Seiichi, and Yanagi Renji. The rest of Sanada's former team was excluded for obvious reasons.

Now that brings us to where Hana sat at the group's favorite café, waiting for her friends to break the good news to them. As nervous as the girl was, she had arrived thirty minutes too early and sat waiting patiently. It was a thing that she took pride in. Of course, she was the only one of her friend's who had the ability to wait along time.

And usually everything turned out right in the end. Her patience always paid off. Like finally getting the ring out of her lover. And today it paid off as well because her friends were earlier than usually this time.

"Hana!" Rin squealed, squeezing the daylights of the younger woman. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"And whose fault would that be?" Hana looked up to find the owner of the voice, Leslie, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"Not mine," Rin pouted taking the seat next to Hana. "It's that stupid cat's fault."

"But you were the one who agreed to help him out in his legal needs. You of all people should have known that he would have a lot of problems to deal with. And on top of that, let me guess, he asked you to take care of his cousin's and sister's companies' legal issues?"

Rin nodded, sulkily, "And Fuji's too. But I couldn't say no to him! I was the one who offered in the first place!"

"You give in to his pout too easily," Leslie leaned back in her chair that was next to Rin, crossing her hands.

The maroon haired girl smiled happily remembering her high school days. Her friends hadn't changed that much which pleased her.

"No I don't!" Rin protested; the blonde rolled her eyes as if to say 'yeah right'. The black haired girl narrowed her golden eyes and was already in the air, about to attack her friend when a firm hand pulled her down and hard onto her chair. "OW! My butt!"

"Can't you sit still for fight minutes of your life?" the new comer rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you haven't changed on bit."

"Neither have you, Kyoko," Rin retorted with a smirk. "I'm glad to see that Yagyuu hasn't softened you too much."

"Repeat that and you're dead," Kyoko threatened, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Hey guys!" Daphne smiled at the group, her twin sister stood at her side, waving. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing important," Leslie replied casually.

"That's good," Ami said as she sat on the other side of Hana. Soon the rest of the group joined in and took their respected seats. They were a group that liked everything the same way that they were when they were young, so this seating arrangement was kept over the years.

Once they had ordered their drinks and sweets, the conversation turned to talk about their recent activities since they were all curious what everyone else had been up to since the last time they met up like this, almost six months ago and even then Rin, Mai, and Leslie had been absent. After an hour or so, everything had been pretty much covered. Well, most everything.

Rubbing her thumb over her ring under the table, Hana took a deep breath before beginning, "Um, I need to tell you something."

The rest of the group immediately stopped their other conversations and turned to the maroon haired girl who was nervously smiling back at them. "What's wrong, Hana?" Ami asked, worried.

"Well, you know how I've been dating Gen for a long time now," Hana began. "Two days ago, he asked me to marry him and of course, I said yes."

"Oh my god!" Ayame squealed happily, almost choking on the cake she was eating.

"What the hell?" Kyoko spit out her tea. "Ice man finally popped the question?"

Hana nodded, laughing at her friend's reaction.

"Well, I don't think I approve of him," Rin stated. "Let me see the ring."

Placing her left hand on the table so that her friends could see it, Hana gazed at it lovingly as it reminded her of her true love.

"Well, it looks expensive enough," Rin judged. "And it is gorgeous! Okay, I approve."

"Shut up, Rin, it's not like she needed your permission," Leslie smirked.

"So when's the wedding?" Daphne asked, as eager and excited as ever.

"Calm down, they don't want to take this too fast," Kyoko stated. "I bet Sanada wants it over as soon as possible, though."

Hana nodded, "We haven't really talked about a date yet. But he said I could do what ever I want."

"Then hurry up and put a date!" Ayame whined, but calmed down when Mai shot her glare. "Sorry, but it's the first wedding after Akira's! Which makes it the second wedding!"

At her first statement, Akira's mood darkened slightly and her head dropped a little. It was quite unnoticeable to the girls surrounding her. However, Rin's sharps eyes caught the sudden reaction and decided to question her about it at a later time.

"However," Hana bit her lip, not wanting to trouble her friends. "He wants to keep it a secret while we have the preparations taken care of. Could you do that for me?"

The girls nodded. "You can count on us!" Ayame chirped. "But, Akira, I'm not sure about." It was true. The black haired girl had a reputation for texting/telling her husband everything. She had a hard time keeping anything away from him.

"Very funny," Akira smiled.

"I knew I could trust you guys!" Hana smiled brightly. "Oh, Reina, Ami, Gen is going to tell your brothers about the engagement since he trusts them completely."

"As predicted," Reina replied and Ami nodded.

* * *

Rin skipped down the road happily thinking back about the announcement one of her best friends had given an hour ago. Although, she didn't know why she was surprised. She and Reina had long predicted that it would happen sooner or later.

As the dark haired woman paused to remember how the young couple had gotten together, she was suddenly pulled into a black limo.

"Ah! Help!" She screamed as the car drove off with her inside. "AHHHHHHHH! I'm getting kidnapped."

"Really, Rin? Really?" She turned to find Kikumaru Eiji, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't you just meet me like a normal person?" Rin demanded, calming down.

"I don't know why you're so surprised. That the fifth time I've done that," Eiji smirked.

"And next time you do it, I won't help you and you'll end up with a black eye," Rin threatened.

"Fine," Eiji chuckled, handing a file to her. "Here's the file that you needed for the case."

With a glare, Rin snatched the file and began flipping through it, silently.

"Judging by the look of delight on your face, something happened," Eiji observed.

"What look of delight? Right now the only look I have is a look of hatred for you for kidnapping me!" Rin snapped.

"No, behind that," Eiji smiled. "Let me guess, Sanada finally proposed."

"Wait, how did you know!?" Rin demanded.

"Two weeks ago you told me that he was going to propose sooner or later. Apparently, it was all in the 'signs'. And I haven't seen you this happy since Akira's wedding," Eiji replied. "And then there was also seeing Sanada in a jewelry shop the other day."

"Cheater," Rin rolled her eyes after hearing the last part. "But, I'm really happy for them."

"Yeah right, I know that look on your face," it was now Eiji's turn to roll his eyes.

"What do you man by that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Happy, yes, but you're still going to do something at their wedding," Eiji explained his reasoning. "You've already done it at your brother's wedding and Fuji's wedding."

"So, it's a tradition, plus I'll only do some small mischief that won't matter," Rin waved it off. "It's expected, after all."

"Seeing that nothing I say can stop you, I will resort to last thing I can do," Eiji leaned back in his seat.

"Gag me and throw me in a broom closet?" Rin asked jokingly.

"No, pray for Sanada," Eiji grinned.

"You're looking forward to it, too," Rin grinned back. "Now, if you can take me home…"

"Yeah right," Eiji's grin became a smirk. The limo stopped and the red head pushed the young woman out of the car. "See you later," he added with a wink before the limo drove off.

From her position on the ground, Rin steamed and whipped at her cell phone. An evil, cat like smile came to her lips. _He's going to pay._

* * *

Just coming out of his office, Sanada heard his phone ring. Groaning, he pressed the talk button. He never did like having a cell phone, but Hana always insisted that he carried it around. "Hello?"

"_HEY! It's me!"_Sanada groaned even more once he recognized the voice. _"Congrats on the engagement!"_

"Thanks," Sanada replied gruffly.

"_Actually, I called because I need to tell you something important! I have no idea how Eiji found out, but he told me that he's going to tell Akaya about your engagement!"_

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Constructive criticism welcome! **


	2. And the Secret Spills

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **And the secret spills**

Kikumaru Eiji moaned once again as he flipped through a file. However, he's attention wasn't on the paperwork in front of him. It was on the black haired woman who was sitting in the corner reading some file and every once and a while looking over at him and smirking ever so discreetly. He sighed, deciding she was up to something but he wanted to know what.

And he didn't have to wait long to find out. A sudden slamming noise came, followed by stomps. Eyes widened, Eiji jumped out of his seat when he saw a very pissed looking Sanada slam his office door open. "Kikumaru," he glared.

"Sanada, what are you doing here?" Eiji asked but was answered with a back slap. "What the hell was that for?!"

"How dare you tell that brat?!" Sanada shook the red head by the collar. Over by the door, Rin fell out of her chair, laughing.

Moments later, a black haired young man ran in, "Are you okay? I heard stomps and Sanada, what are-"

He wasn't able to finish because the next thing he knew he was back slapped by the fuming Sanada. "KIRIHARA! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ABOUT MY ENGAGEMENT!"

"If you don't want him to tell anyone, then why did you just tell him?" Eiji questioned, rubbing his cheek.

"I thought you were going to tell him!" Sanada accused, dropping the younger boy.

"Oww," Kirihara moaned.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I value my life, thank you very much," Eiji crossed his arms.

"Rin," Sanada and Eiji suddenly realized.

"Where is she?" Sanada asked, angrily.

"She was just here," Eiji looked around. The black haired woman was no where to be seen. Seeing this, Sanada stormed off.

Just as he had left, Rin appeared at the door that led to the balcony of the office. Sometime during the fight she had snuck off and hid on the balcony. "That was fun, right, Eiji? That's what you get for kidnapping me and then leaving my in the middle of no where!"

"Fine, we're even," Eiji replied, his eyes moving towards Akaya who was slumped on the floor. "Yo, Akaya, you okay?" After receiving no answer, he asked again, "You okay?"

"Don't bother, he's knocked out," Rin observed.

"So why did you stick around?" Eiji asked. "Normally, you would run away as fast as you could before Sanada figured out it was your fault. Then the rubbing in would come the next day."

"Yeah, well, I thought it would be best to hide this time. Sanada's really pissed. And when he's really angry it's hard to run from him," Rin explained. "Plus I need you to do something for me."

The last part was said so seriously that Eiji immediately agreed. "Anything."

"Keep an eye on Niou for me, okay?" Rin replied before giving a quick wave and leaving, careful no to step on Kirihara.

"I wonder why?" Eiji questioned himself.

* * *

Hana couldn't help but smile as she looked through the thick wedding catalogs she bought on the way to Sanada's apartment. She lifted her head to find Sanada standing in front of her, drying his hair with a towel. He had told her the whole story of the Eiji/Akaya/ Rin ordeal and then went to take a long shower to cool off.

"Don't worry, dear," Hana smiled at him. "I called Reina and told her about what happened. She said she would make sure that Akaya wouldn't tell a soul. Then I called Rin and she apologized for what had happened. She only meant it to get back at Eiji. She never dreamed that you would explode like that."

"Pft," Sanada scoffed. However, whenever Rin did something like the stunt that she pulled today, Sanada always forgave her. She had grown up with him and she was like a little sister to him although she was the same age. Her actions made the little part. They were always close and stuck out for each other. Although Rin was always saying how she didn't like Hana and Sanada together, she was the one who paired them up in the first place.

"I'm going shopping with the girls for a wedding dress tomorrow," Hana added, digging her head back into the magazines.

"Already?" Sanada raised an eyebrow. She sure was eager to get started.

"You know how impatient they are," Hana grinned as she stood up and pecked him on the cheek. Grabbing her coat, she exited the apartment. That also when Sanada's phone rang.

* * *

Sanada rushed over to his best friend's house as quick as possible when the blunette said it was an emergency. Panting, he rang the doorbell of his large apartment. What he saw when he opened the door wasn't what he was expecting.

There stood Yukimura Seiichi in the door way, smiling like there was nothing going on and that he hadn't just called his friend telling him to get over there as soon as possible.

"Yukimura, what did you need me for?" Sanada questioned as he entered the apartment and allowed himself to be lead to the living room where he found the rest of his former team.

"Well, you see, it just slipped out of my mouth," Yukimura smiled like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"And now they all know?!" Sanada face palmed. That was the last time he ever was trusting Yukimura with something secret and important. He glanced at his friends, miserably, waiting for the annoying jokes. He was shocked to find that the ring leader was down.

"Congratulations," Niou offered a weak smile. "I bet you'll be really happy. I know I was."

It came to shock to all of them that of all of them Niou was the first to get married. And it shocked them even more that he was still with his wife. Apparently, the time he spent with her made him lose his playboy attitude.

"Thanks," Sanada stuttered, he was entirely shocked at the former trickster's behavior and mood. "Yagyuu, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute."

The Gentleman nodded and followed Sanada into the kitchen, Yukimura followed as well.

"Is this about Niou?" Yagyuu guessed, pushing his glasses up. Sanada nodded.

"He's been having a hard time controlling the company," Yukimura explained, but the tone in his voice said that he didn't believe that, "Or so he says."

"So what is it really?" Sanada asked. Although he always said he detested the annoying attitude of Niou, he cared about his friends and kind of missed the old trickster.

"I have no idea," Yagyuu replied. "I'm still trying to find out. Marui and Jackel have both tried without any luck. Yanagi has no clue and Akaya has tried everything he can."

Sanada twitched slightly, why did this have to happen just when he was going to get married?


End file.
